


varios puntos de la ley

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, it's about the trauma.png, también es sobre la ansiedad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: En el momento en que tienen que decidir qué hacer a continuación, todos se vuelven a mirarle a él, como si Eddie tuviera la potestad de decisión en este caso.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Debe acaso un fic ser bueno? ¿No es suficiente con que hagan cucharita?
> 
> Anyway. Este es un fic de toma de contacto, pero también de poner absolutamente todos los tropes que me apetecen en un fix-it. YOLO.

En el momento en que tienen que decidir qué hacer a continuación, todos se vuelven a mirarle a él, como si Eddie tuviera la potestad de decisión en este caso. Cualquier persona en su sano juicio sabe que la siguiente parada es el ambulatorio, Eddie tiene una herida abierta y supurante que está completamente llena de agua cenagosa, Richie está sangrando por el costado, Bev está— No sabe siquiera si Bev _está_ sangrando o si simplemente son los restos de Eso. En la ropa, el pelo, bajo las uñas— Eddie sacude la cabeza, ninguno está precisamente en buena forma. Chapotea en el agua. Richie no ha dicho una palabra desde que salieron y a Eddie le tiemblan las manos, así que manda una ola hacia su cara y a Richie se le escurren las gafas, que se van directas al agua sucia.

—¿Ey, Eds? —su voz suena tosca, todos suenan como si se les escapase la voz poco a poco ahora—. Que te jodan —y le devuelve el gesto.

Eddie se mete los dedos entre el pelo. Incluso con los mechones cortos, se quedan enredados y pegajosos. Hay algo negro que no se va de las palmas de sus manos por más que frote no quiere— No va a siquiera _pensar_ en eso.

—Necesito una ducha —acaba por decir.

Y eso parece decidir el destino del grupo.

Caminan despacio a través del agua. A Eddie le pesan los zapatos, los pantalones, su camiseta se abomba según avanza. Le sorprende que las piernas le aguanten, y es que su mente se lo recuerda continuamente: la estructura de Neibolt desplomándose, Richie cayendo al suelo como un saco. Eso, retorciéndose y diminuto y con el arma aún clavada en el pecho. _Hay más de una manera de hacer pequeño a alguien_, había dicho Mike cuando Eddie les habló de la farmacia. Eddie se pregunta de quién era realmente el corazón que han destrozado. Eso, o Bowers, o su madre, o toda esa mierda que no han conseguido dejar atrás en treinta años. A Eddie aún le tiemblan las piernas. Ben apoya una mano en la cintura de Beverly según salen del agua; es apenas un segundo, como si quisiera comprobar que aún sigue allí. Eddie se lleva una mano a la mejilla y nota el esparadrapo despegándose por las esquinas.

—Supongo que nadie tiene el coche por aquí —comenta Bill, y se apoya ambas manos en las rodillas.  
—Vamos, Gran Bill —esta vez es Bev, que se ríe como si se hubiera quitado los últimos quince años de encima—, solíamos hacer esta caminata andando sin problemas.  
—Solíamos tener treinta años menos, también.

Y Eddie se hunde la cara en ambas manos. Están ásperas y mojadas, podría dormir otros treinta ahora mismo.

Alguien le hunde un dedo en la espalda.

—Tira, Eduardo —Richie debe estar tan cansado como Eddie se siente, porque su voz apenas tiene una décima parte de su energía habitual—, queremos llegar a casa.

Tardan cerca de cincuenta minutos. Caminan demasiado juntos y en silencio, de vez en cuando dejándose caer los unos contra los otros. Chocan codos y hombros, y parte de Eddie quiere agarrar a Richie de los brazos para zarandearle y exigirle que les cuente un chiste. _Haznos uno de tus monólogos terribles_, para que así Eddie pueda fingir que Myra no se los ha puesto tres veces en Netflix. Por supuesto, eso desemboca en toda otra línea de pensamiento, como que en algún momento tendrá que conseguir su móvil de vuelta. En algún momento tendrá que llamar a Myra. En algún momento tendrá que dar explicaciones. Recoger sus maletas, arreglar los problemas con el seguro, conseguir otro coche de vuelta, ¿tiene siquiera su documentación encima? No parecía importante cuando bajaron a las cloacas, pero siempre la lleva encima. ¿Continúa allí abajo, en plena guarida de Eso? Se palpa los bolsillos del pantalón por inercia, empapados y vacíos. Deja escapar una maldición y tiene que reírse a medio camino, con la imagen de la policía apareciendo en la puerta del hotel. _Sí, agente, verá, todo esto tiene una explicación perfectamente lógica._ Por suerte, Eddie tiene una cara que las fuerzas de la autoridad tienden a creer. También a vapulear, pero desde luego no a considerar como una amenaza. Por supuesto, su aspecto habitual es más el de un ciudadano de bien —con cierto estatus, incluso—, y menos el de un pordiosero al que alguien ha atropellado con un camión, escupido y lanzado al río

Ya en el hotel, Eddie se detiene en seco al llegar a las escaleras.

Hay una vocecilla en su mente, que bien podría ser la de su madre, la de Myra, que bien podría ser la suya propia: una vocecilla aguda que le advierte de que debería haber restos de su sangre al llegar al primer piso. Pero quizá no. Quizá Ben o Beverly tuvieron la decencia de pasar la fregona o una bayeta por el reguero que dejó contra la pared o quizá hablaron con el servicio de limpieza. Por lo que sea lo duda, pero aún así se queda un buen rato con la mano en la barandilla mientras por el rabillo del ojo distingue a Richie yéndose directo al bar.

Respira hondo.

_Un peldaño arriba_, se dice.

Traga saliva y sus pies no se mueven, pero nota otra pequeña risa hueca escapándosele del pecho, igual que cuando se rompió el brazo hace años. Le duele la mandíbula y la mejilla y todo el resto, que es como un conjunto de nervios que no sabe qué hacer con él, duele entero, y no deja de reírse hasta que Bev le pasa un brazo por la cintura y él da un salto en el sitio.

—¿Por qué no te quedas con mi habitación?

Tiene la misma sonrisa cautelosa que cuando era niña. Cuando le habla lo hace con un cuidado indecible, con una suavidad que en cualquier otra persona le haría enseñar los dientes. Con Bev jamás ha funcionado así. Con Bev, la vulnerabilidad nace de esos huecos que quedan entre los pedazos que se han roto y compuesto con atención a lo largo de los años.

Eddie asiente, y en la sala contigua Mike y Bill se unen a Richie en lo que pasa por la cafetería del hotel, desparramados sobre los taburetes. Hay algo siniestro en la manera en la que sólo se les escucha a ellos dos, mientras Richie se limita a sacar tres vasos de la vitrina.

Se frota el rostro con la manga de la sudadera, que está exactamente igual de asquerosa que el resto de él.

—¿Está tu ducha libre de ex-convictos? —le habla directamente a la base de su mano.  
—Y tiene acondicionador.

Bev se apoya contra él al decirlo, se balancea de un pie a otro antes de separarse, incluso si espera unos segundos para quitarle la mano de la cintura. Cuando lo dice, parece la opción más lógica. _Quédate en mi habitación,_ claro. _No hay restos de tu mejilla en mi cuarto de baño, y yo no dormiré demasiado esta noche, ¿por qué no te quedas mi cama?_ Cruza una mirada con Ben, que agacha la cabeza y sube los peldaños de tres en tres.

Por su parte, Eddie no está dispuesto a poner un sólo pie en su antigua habitación si puede evitarlo y sus maletas ya están fuera. Sube el piso con ellas a duras penas. Es mejor que enfrentarse a los peldaños sin más. Esto tiene un propósito. Esto le permite unos segundos de pegar un grito cada vez que alguna se le escurre de entre las manos y está a punto de rodar escalera abajo.

—Mierda, joder —se hace de nuevo con el asa y les pega un puntapié—, no os levantéis para ayudar, queréis —y desde la barra sus amigos brindan en el aire.

Eddie tiene el estómago cerrado, si tuviera que beber o comer algo ahora mismo vomitaría sin dudarlo. Sabe, de alguna manera, que esa noche aún están en ese limbo extraño antes de que todo en Derry se vuelva sólido y real, que al día siguiente tendrán que lidiar con responsabilidades, policía, _sus vidas_, y lo único que quiere es meterse en la ducha a hiperventilar mientras nadie más puede verle.

Finalmente es Ben quien se apiada de él, y Eddie lo agradece en silencio porque el temblequeo de sus dedos no para.

Cuando entra en la habitación, Beverly ha tirado la mayor parte de su ropa dentro de la maleta y la cama está deshecha. De alguna manera, Eddie esperaba algo peor. Ha abierto las ventanas de par en par y fuera está oscuro y hiela. En el mostrador hay un cartel que prohíbe fumar, pero el mostrador —igual que el resto de servicios— suele estar vacío y Bev tiene un paquete de tabaco en la mesilla de la habitación. Le mira como arrepentida cuando le ve y se lo guarda en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros. Ella necesita una ducha también. Aunque los Barrens se ha llevado gran parte de la sangre, tiene el pelo pegado a la cara y lleno de nudos. “Lo siento, Eddie”, aprieta los labios con fuerza y pone su maleta encima de la cama para cerrarla, “si te sirve de consuelo, tampoco he tenido tanto tiempo de fumar en la habitación.” Es mentira, claro. El olor se queda en la moqueta y las sábanas e incluso en la tapicería de las sillas espantosas que hay al lado del escritorio. Todo es tela y todo huele a tabaco. Cuando se da cuenta de que no consigue tener las manos quietas, las esconde en los bolsillos de la sudadera.

—Está bien —le sonríe despacio—, es un sitio en el que no me han apuñalado, ya salgo ganando.

Piensa que le está mintiendo hasta que Bev cierra la puerta tras ella. Una mentira piadosa, piensa, y se siente mal. Excepto que la habitación se queda vacía excepto por él, y de repente agradece que quede algo, _un rastro_, porque no puede estar con gente ahora mismo, pero desde luego tampoco puede estar solo.

Enciende todas las luces de la habitación y se mete en la ducha. Frota la piel hasta que se queda roja e insensible, hasta que tiene el cuero cabelludo en carne viva, y después se lava los dientes durante casi diez minutos. Cada vez que escupe en el lavabo, el agua sale rosada y parece que no es suficiente, así que repite y repite hasta que se queda satisfecho. Rebusca en su neceser hasta que encuentra un relajante muscular y se toma pastilla y media. Con la sensación de haber recuperado parte de su humanidad, se pone una camiseta y los pantalones del pijama y hunde el rostro en la almohada. La almohada, por supuesto, continúa apestando a tabaco. “Joder, Bev,” se le escapa, pero también se le escapa una sonrisa. Bev, que le da un arma y le da su habitación y fuma como un carretero.

Se duerme agarrado a las sábanas, con el pelo húmedo, las ventanas cerradas y todas las luces encendidas.

Consigue lo que parecen ser tres horas de sueño hasta que comienzan los golpes.

Despierta porque no le queda más remedio, porque Eddie tiene el sueño ligero y da igual lo que haga con sus músculos, siguen en tensión constante. Su cabeza va varios pasos más atrás que el resto, tiene que parpadear varias veces para ver la hora en el reloj que hay en la mesilla y se incorpora con dificultad, con la lentitud arrastrada del relajante y la quemazón que le queda en todos y cada uno de los músculos.

La puerta suena de nuevo y esta vez su estómago se encoge, se llena de una sensación fría que le eriza el vello de los brazos. _No, no, no_, se repite, como un reflejo y aún a medio despertar. Los golpes continúan, no excesivamente fuertes pero sí cada vez con más insistencia, y Eddie se obliga a respirar hondo y aprieta los ojos unos segundos, antes de sentarse en el borde del colchón. Abre el cajón de la mesilla en busca de cualquier cosa que le sirva como arma. Esta resulta ser una Biblia de bolsillo que debe tener tantos años como el televisor de la habitación. La aprieta con fuerza y tiene el brazo preparado, el corazón palpitando rápido e irregular. Tenía que haberse puesto las zapatillas. ¿Y si tuviera que salir corriendo? Error de principiante.

Levanta la Biblia según se acerca a la puerta.

—Eds, joder, ¿quieres abrir? —la voz de Richie es casi un susurro, y en un arranque de valentía Eddie abre la puerta de golpe.

Se quedan un segundo en el sitio: Richie, respirando agitado y descalzo también, oliendo a sudor y recorriéndole de arriba a abajo con la mirada como si esperase encontrar algo malo. Eddie, Biblia en alto y recordando, de repente, que no tiene por qué ocurrir nada, que puede ser Richie y ya está, que siguen allí.

Su ansiedad se desinfla como un globo.

—Madre mía, Richie, ¿quieres darme un infarto? —deja caer el brazo y casi su arma improvisada—, casi te comes la Biblia.

El pie es tan obvio. _Ey, ¿quieres saber qué más me he comido?_ En cambio Richie respira hondo, apoya ambas manos contra el marco de la puerta. Su cuerpo parece que se ha desprendido del susto, pero la mente de Eddie continúa y cuando Richie no llena el silencio tiene que hacerlo él.

—Pensaba que ibas a empezar a escupir sangre o se te iban a caer los ojos o joder, ¿sabes qué hora es? Me cago en la puta, Richie, no se aporrea la puerta a las dos de la mañana después de haber matado un puto payaso asesino, ¿estás borracho? —y Eddie se da cuenta de que en realidad, sí, la posibilidad es alta. Le golpea con fuerza con la Biblia en el pecho—. Dime que no estás aporreando a mi puerta borracho a las dos de la mañana, pedazo de mierda.

Con esto Richie reacciona, se encoge sobre sí mismo y se frota el lugar donde Eddie le ha golpeado.

—¡Ey! —se mete los dedos entre el pelo— No estoy borracho, joder, no estoy…

Y Eddie da un paso al frente. Richie le saca una altura absurda, pero camina como si los brazos le pesasen demasiado. Espera alcohol, pero lo único que le golpea es un olor fuerte a sudor, los restos de agua embarrada y algo que parece menta. Por supuesto, Richie se habría lavado los dientes y no el resto. Le mira de lado, pero no le empuja hacia atrás.

—¿Ya está? —dice, y por primera vez desde que volvieron suena como _Richie_— ¿Ya te has quedado contento?

Eddie se aparta del umbral y se cruza de brazos. Cuando mueve el cuello, algo cruje y de repente el cansancio le golpea de nuevo.

—¿Qué quieres, Richie?

A pesar del espacio que acaba de abrir, en lugar de entrar en la habitación se queda de pie en medio del pasillo. Se le escapa una risa que no acaba de ser nerviosa, una cosa grave y baja. Se rasca la nuca sin mirar a Eddie.

—Rich.

Y cuando dice su nombre, parece sacudirse entero, como si se estuviera despertando.

—Nada, no es nada, sólo quería… ¿Estabas durmiendo?

Eddie se da la vuelta. Lanza la Biblia sobre el colchón, que rebota y se cae al suelo. Porque Eddie no tiene ganas, ni fuerzas, se queda ahí.

—No sé —apoya la frente contra el marco de la puerta—. Llevo dos días en vela, he pasado de un accidente de coche a dos intentos de asesinato, sin contar el puto payaso y que se me haya caído una casa encima y son las dos de la mañana, ¿tú qué crees?  
—Ya, no, claro.

Pone los ojos en blanco y Richie comienza a girar sobre sí mismo.

—¿A dónde vas?

A Eddie se le olvida que no se han visto en los últimos treinta años, que la última imagen mental que tiene de Richie es la de un niño larguirucho que no podía mantener la boca cerrada aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Los últimos días han sido así y le han golpeado como un mazazo, como si de repente todo lo insensible y aburrido de la vida de Eddie hubiera temblado y hubiera dicho _ah, sí, ahí estás_, el mismo murmullo tranquilizador que cuando deja el televisor encendido las noches que no puede dormir. Y de repente se le ocurre que treinta años después, quizá Richie Tozier es un completo desconocido. Que ha recibido el mismo impacto que Eddie y sus respuestas son una mezcla de costumbre, de memoria muscular.

Porque esa idea se le hace insostenible, le golpea de nuevo.

—¿Y eso por qué?  
—¿Vas a pasar o te vas a quedar la noche entera ahí parado?

A Eddie le pesan los músculos y tiene el pelo tan húmedo como cuando se acostó. Es terrible, Derry. Se le pega a la piel y a los huesos, de repente siente que necesita otra ducha, sólo para quitarse el pueblo de encima.

Richie deja caer los brazos a los lados, los balancea como si no supiera qué hacer con ellos.

—No sé, Eds, creo que ya llevo suficientes moratones encima.

Después, se frota los ojos por debajo de las gafas. Cuando le mira de nuevo tiene la misma expresión que cuando Eddie le abrió la puerta, como si no acabara de creerse que está ahí.

—Esto es una estupidez —gruñe, casi más para sí mismo que para Eddie—, debería dejarte dormir.

No para de apretarse el puente de la nariz.

—Ya, bueno.

Eddie le tira del faldón de la camiseta y se arrepiente de inmediato, porque Richie se queda tieso y levanta la mirada. Él se muerde la lengua.

—Ya me has despertado —y porque la frase se queda colgando—, idiota.

No es importante. En su mente no ha dormido. En su mente ha cerrado los ojos y ha frenado el bucle durante un rato, lo cual es bueno en sí mismo.

Richie cuadra la mandíbula como si fuera a decir algo más. Lo que sea se lo calla, convirtiéndose en otra de esas escenas incómodas que lleva arrastrando desde Neibolt, el rato más largo que ha pasado sin entrar en su tira y afloja. De repente, le tiene encima como un oso, sacándole una cabeza y aplastándole en el sitio. A los trece años, Richie te abrazaba como un insecto palo, ángulos por todas partes y sin nada donde agarrarse. Ahora es como si un peso muerto cayera sobre él y no hubiera otra opción que dejarse ahogar. Le rodea con los brazos y le apoya la sien contra el pelo. Eddie tiene que dejar salir una respiración muy tenue antes de plantearse siquiera moverse.

Su cuerpo lo hace, claro, por costumbre. Es una de esas cosas que no se desaprenden. Sabe desinfectar una herida, sabe cambiar la rueda del coche, sabe cómo amoldarse a Richie Tozier antes de morir asfixiado. Le deja que se quede así unos segundos, sin mencionar que tiene los músculos en tensión y le tiemblan las manos.

Eddie, no obstante, es idiota, así que lo primero que dice al separarse es:

—¿Estás bien?

Y Richie suelta una risa que es un ladrido y se mete en su habitación. La habitación de Beverly, se corrige. Alguien tuvo que decirle que estaba allí, o quizá simplemente estaba buscando a Bev, pero eso no puede ser, porque le estaba llamando, cuando golpeaba la puerta, había dicho _Eds_ y parecía—

Richie se sube a la cama de un salto y al hacerlo, porque tiene casi cuarenta años, deja escapar un quejido y se frota la espalda.

—Espero que sea una pregunta retórica —dice por fin.

Se sienta de piernas cruzadas sobre el revoltijo de sábanas.

En Neibolt, apenas estuvo medio minuto en el aire, pero de repente Eddie había rebuscado y sacado valentía de alguna parte, se aferró a eso incluso cuando Richie chocó contra el suelo. Le había costado reaccionar al principio, con la misma expresión ausente que Bev cuando eran críos. Bev no se movía, no hablaba, no respiraba. Eddie había estado tan orgulloso durante un momento, y de repente Richie no hablaba. _Rich. Richie, venga, vamos, deja de hacer el imbécil_, con la voz cada vez más aguda, golpeándole primero en el pecho y luego con fuerza en la mejilla. No pudieron ser más que unos segundos, hasta que Richie dio una bocanada de aire y Eddie con él. Más tarde, saliendo del agua en los Barrens, Ben chocó el hombro contra Richie y casi le derribó. _Sólo quiero decir_, se había limpiado las gafas con la tela húmeda de su camiseta, _que la última vez despertaste a Bev de los fuegos fatuos con un beso, Hanscom, y yo sólo recibo abuso y más abuso_. De repente, y con el chistido en la punta de la lengua, Eddie había pensado en esos treinta segundos de silencio y no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que le diera más miedo.

Rodea la cama y se sienta al otro lado, en el borde. La Biblia continúa en el suelo. De vez en cuando Richie le dirige alguna mirada fugaz, como si esperase que Eddie fuera a lanzarse a por ella.

—¿No vas a invitarme a una cerveza?

Se entretiene alisando trozos de sábana arrugada, y Eddie se entretiene observándole, con un nudo en el estómago. Le para el movimiento de un manotazo, y Richie le mira arqueando las cejas.

—Tienes un tema de gestión emocional, ¿lo sabías?  
—Denúnciame —le dice, y luego le golpea la rodilla con un pie descalzo—, ¿pesadillas?

Richie se ríe y el colchón entero tiembla. Se muerde la mejilla. Sigue siendo, Eddie se da cuenta, una maraña de ángulos cortantes. Es difícil recordarlo, cuando siempre hay un punto de contacto, cuando nunca para de moverse. Siempre un roce en su costado o en su espalda, una mano en su codo. Algo que Eddie ha calificado de espacio _seguro_, igual que el olor a tabaco de Beverly, igual que el tono pausado y amable de Ben.

Se sienta más cerca y la cama se queja.

—Habré dormido —responde por fin, mira al techo, a todas partes menos a Eddie—, ¿veinte minutos? ¿Crees que el puto payaso nos ha jodido los ritmos circadianos para siempre? Mi cutis no soportará una temporada larga de insomnio, Eds, Hollywood es salvaje con estas cosas.

A los trece años los terrores nocturnos de Eddie habían vuelto. Durante meses despertaba cubierto de sudor, el corazón el garganta y una presión en el pecho que no se iba.

—Siempre te quedará la radio.

A medio camino de la ofensa, el rostro de Richie pierde fuelle. Chasquea la lengua antes de bajar la vista de nuevo.

Y esta es la cosa. Cuando las pesadillas comenzaron, Eddie tenía la certeza absoluta, un pánico agudo y paralizante, de que recordar sería peor que la incertidumbre con la que se despertaba cada noche.

A los treinta y ocho años, esto es lo que Eddie sabe. Sabe que en Neibolt, Richie le agarra con tanta fuerza de los brazos que mañana Eddie verá las marcas. Sabe que tiene un baile constante en el que busca y rehúye su mirada, que no deja de moverse lleno de tensión contenida, como un animal enjaulado. Cada vez que Eddie está cerca, pero también cuando no está allí.

Se inclina unos centímetros. La idea es apoyarle la mano en la nuca, pero el rumbo cambia en el último momento y le golpea suave en el hombro.

—Levántate, estás pillando las sábanas.

Por un momento Richie parece confuso, pero obedece, y en el momento en el que está de pie Eddie las agarra con ambas manos. Las sacude y estira, se levanta para aprisionar el extremo bajo el colchón.

—¿Sigues pegando patadas?  
—Eds —advierte Richie, y no sabe qué va a decir, pero de repente le golpea el mismo pánico agudo, la misma certeza, de que saberlo es peor.  
—Escucha —tiene que carraspear, porque su voz flaquea—, es obvio que no estás… Quiero decir, no voy a mandarte a tu cuarto y ya está, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Y no quiero. No voy a pedirte que me cuentes la mierda que has visto cuando Eso te tenía, porque no… —se agacha a estirar las sábanas de nuevo— No tienes que contármelo. O contarme nada. Joder, creo que mañana tendremos tiempo de sobra para empezar a… Para empezar a procesar, ¿sabes lo que te quiero decir?

Golpea el colchón con ambas manos. Es tan blando que es una tragedia.

—Así que, no sé, métete en la puta cama y no me cuentes nada.

Cuando levanta la vista, Richie arruga la nariz.

—Vaya, Eddie Spaghetti, ¿te ha salido todo eso del corazón?  
—Cierra la boca.

Levanta las manos en señal de paz. Eddie nota el cuello ardiendo, las puntas de las orejas. El problema con Richie es que siempre ha sido una regresión total e inmediata. Eddie ha crecido. Eddie es un adulto. Tiene una familia, tiene un trabajo, tiene un seguro de decesos y hace su propia declaración de impuestos.

—No voy a apagar la luz —le dice, muy firme.

Richie no se lanza a la cama. Resopla y se sienta muy despacio.

—¿Quieres que te coja de la mano?  
—¿Es eso lo que le dices a mi madre?

La cama entera tiembla cuando Richie se ríe. En parte porque ocupa todo el colchón, en parte porque se ríe con todo el cuerpo y llena la habitación. Eddie tiene que darse la vuelta y meter la cara en el neceser, para que no le vea aquella sonrisa absurda y se le suba a la cabeza. Un poco para que deje de dolerle el pecho. Le tira el bote de relajante a Richie en el regazo.

—Créeme —y luego frunce el ceño—. Espera, ¿cuánto has bebido?

Richie se lanza dos pastillas a la boca, traga exagerado y le enseña la lengua.

—No estoy de coña, te he visto mano a mano con Bill y Mike abajo, escupe eso —alarga la mano hacia él y Richie le acerca la cara, aún con la lengua fuera—. Joder, ¿puedes ser más cerdo?  
—Todo es cuestión de hablarlo.

Ignora el comentario de manera activa. Sacude la cabeza y se mete en la cama.

La última vez que hicieron esto tenían dieciséis años y su familia estaba a punto de marcharse de Derry. Como aquella vez, le tiende la mano.

—Las gafas.

Richie resopla y se las quita a regañadientes. Le cuesta tomárselo en serio así, le cuesta tomárselo en serio de cualquier manera.

—Tengo una edad, ¿sabes?  
—Cada puta vez te quedas dormido con ellas, acabas siempre con la marca.

Richie le mira como si intentase enfocarle, y Eddie le ignora mientras deja las gafas en la mesilla.

—Creo que es un tema que he conseguido manejar en treinta años, no te ofendas.

El colchón se hunde bajo el peso de los dos. Como todo en Derry, la cama es una mierda. Eddie quiere volver a su colchón, pero no está tan seguro de todo lo que eso acompaña. Richie se hace pequeño sobre su costado y le apoya la cabeza contra el hombro.

—¿Te has duchado siquiera?  
—¿Realmente quieres que te conteste a eso?

Eddie cierra los ojos un momento. “Genial,” murmura, y luego, porque Richie es una tabla contra él, gruñe y se hace sitio hasta reacomodarse. Le pasa un brazo bajo el cuello y le apoya la barbilla en la cabeza. Richie respira entrecortado. Deja caer una mano sobre el pecho de Eddie y en un momento es como si hubiera un foco allí, justo en el punto en el que su pulgar se hunde en la camiseta. Rasca insistente contra la tela.

—Cuéntame algo.

La voz de Richie suena más nasal de lo habitual. Deja caer el rostro contra su pelo, y _joder, Tozier, necesitas un buen tajo,_ pero susurra:

—Algo como qué —y empieza a notar la voz pesada con el sueño.

Cuando se encoge de hombros nota el movimiento entero. Richie, con todos sus ángulos y sus movimientos torpes. Treinta años y piensa, piensa _es imposible_, es imposible que sea un completo desconocido, es imposible que no se conozcan ya, si esto es lo que Eddie se sabe de memoria.

—No sé —le araña el pecho sobre la camiseta—. Algo de tu vida. Tendrás amigos. Háblame de tu trabajo, con eso debería caer rápido.  
—Que te follen.

Richie asiente bajito, barbilla apoyada contra su clavícula.

—Mira, de entrada, qué cojones. Tu trabajo es literalmente hablar, ¡no tiene nada más! Te plantas en medio de una habitación y hablas durante un rato. Y ni siquiera tienes que pensar en qué decir, porque tienes un mono detrás tecleando a ver qué mierda ofensiva puede hacer más gracia, así que que te jodan, búscate un trabajo en el que al menos tengas que vestir como un adulto, por dios. Y otra cosa, señor Hollywood, no tienes ni puta idea de lo que gano. Ja, ja, Eddie tiene un trabajo aburrido.

El pelo se le comienza a rizar en la nuca, los mechones le hacen cosquillas contra los nudillos. Se toma un segundo para respirar hondo y cierra los ojos.

—Y no quieres saber el piso que tengo, ¿sabes lo que cuesta un ático en Nueva York?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tremendo bloqueo escribiendo a richie y de repente boom.

El chiste es que Richie coge su vuelo a Los Ángeles dos días después de que Eddie se despida de él en la puerta del único diner de Derry. Lo hace en un Ford Focus relativamente nuevo pese a sus quejas y le da dos palmadas en la espalda. Richie piensa _muy varonil, Eds_, sólo para devolvérselas de manera ortopédica. La alternativa es hundirle la cara en el cuello de la camisa y quedarse ahí un buen rato. Aunque está tentado de hacerlo, lo que acaba ocurriendo es que le aplasta las costillas con fuerza y hace presión hasta que le levanta unos centímetros del suelo.

—Quieres soltar —le dice.

También le dice:

—Te vas a saltar los puntos —arrugando profundamente la nariz.

Richie le agarra del hombro con fuerza cuando se separa.

—¿No quieres fugarte conmigo, Spaguetti? Podemos coger un bus a cualquier parte, alimentarnos de lo que cacemos.

El Eddie que tiene delante respira y sonríe y no tiene un agujero enorme en el pecho, Richie cuenta sus victorias. Se asoma por la ventanilla del Ford Focus y le dice “ey, no pierdas mi número esta vez”, ya con el horario de vuelta a Los Ángeles en mente. El rostro de Eddie hace un viaje complicado. Finalmente se detiene en algo que podría ser exasperación.

—No podría aunque quisiera, eres como el moho.

El chiste es que Richie coge un avión de vuelta a Los Ángeles y su vida está exactamente como la dejó. La primera visita a su manager va como cabría de esperar tras una desaparición abrupta y una investigación por homicidio involuntario, y no es eso lo que llena las butacas al final. Es lo primero y último que sabe de él, lo cual elimina el problema de qué hacer con esta revelación que ha tenido sobre su vida. Richie podría ir a pelearlo, _piénsalo, Steve, un Winona Ryder_, el cielo se abre, las nubes desaparecen, los pajarillos cantan. En su lugar recoge el finiquito y vuelve a su apartamento para saquear su botellero. Coloca las botellas sobre la mesa, una al lado de otra. Si fuera Eddie Kaspbrak, las ordenaría por tamaño. Como es él, las desordena a conciencia, esperando que a Eddie le hierva la sangre a cuatro mil kilómetros de distancia.

En Derry, Richie despierta con la boca pastosa y la cara enterrada en una almohada que no es suya. No alcanza a las gafas y la cama entera huele a sudor, pero el otro lado del colchón está vacío. Nota los músculos pesados, las articulaciones inexistentes. Se cubre con la sábana hasta el cuello y se retuerce sobre sí mismo. _Vamos, Rich_, así con las rodillas flexionadas contra el pecho, buscando el calor que no está dando la habitación del hotel. Aguanta de esa manera lo que debe ser media hora, quizá algo más, hasta que la puerta de la habitación —que no es la suya, que no es la de Eddie tampoco, que aún conserva el vago olor a tabaco— se abre. No se molesta en forzar la vista. Eddie lleva algo en la mano y el aroma intenso a café le golpea de lleno, le arranca una oleada súbita de náuseas, va directo al centro de su estómago.

El colchón se hunde cuando apoya la rodilla en el borde y se inclina a sacudirle del hombro con una mano. “Rich”. Y otra vez. Richie decide que aún no es de día, se entierra aún más en la almohada.

—Sé que estás despierto, no seas mierdas.

Richie se escurre unos centímetros, apoya la frente en las sábanas que cubren el colchón.

—No puedes demostrar eso —masculla.

Eddie resopla y deja el café sobre la mesilla, le apoya los nudillos en el centro de la espalda, entre sus omóplatos y sobre la camiseta. Da dos golpes suaves ahí.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando te colabas por la ventana y tenía que poner el despertador veinte minutos antes sólo para que movieras el culo?

Richie se acuerda de las rodillas en carne viva subiendo al piso de arriba de la casa de los Kaspbrak. Se acuerda de quedarse dormido en el suelo de la habitación, envuelto en una parca que le quedaba pequeña, porque Eddie siempre fue estrecho de espaldas, porque siempre tenía frío y no podía salir a por una manta extra. Se acuerda, a veces, de meterse a patadas en la cama y de Eddie con los calcetines altos, hasta las espinillas, de apoyarle los codos en las rodillas y revolverle el pelo. De esconder los tebeos nuevos de la Patrulla X en su mochila porque la madre de Eddie no quería verlos en casa y _te revisa el cuarto, Eds, ¿te dobla también los calzoncillos? ¿Quieres que le diga que te ponga algo especial? ¿Un caramelo de menta? Quiero que mi futuro hijo se sienta cómodo_ y Eddie arrugando toda la cara _no digas eso, ¡no digas eso!_ y lanzándose contra su cuello como un animalillo enfurecido.

—¿Este era tu plan, Eds? —levanta la cabeza y alarga la mano hasta que Eddie le tiende las gafas— ¿Drogarme y aprovecharte de mí en mi estado vulnerable?  
—Mi plan era traerte un café y comprobar que no estabas muerto, son las tres de la tarde.

Eddie, ahora nítido, lleva el pelo húmedo y ropa de deporte. Huele al champú genérico del hotel, lo que probablemente quiere decir que ha sido Richie el que ha sudado la cama entera. Estupendo. Se sienta cruzándose de piernas y se frota el puente de la nariz con ganas. Si se esfuerza, abrirá los ojos en Los Ángeles y la última semana habrá sido un efecto secundario del alcohol y el insomnio. Los abre, en cambio, para el rostro concentrado de Eddie, que masculla y se traga algo que decirle. Y eso está bien, porque lo último que Richie quiere es hablar del tema. Y lo penúltimo que Richie quiere es ver a Eddie con esa cara, que es un poco triste y un poco compasiva. Su mente, traicionera, le devuelve otra imagen concisa, la de Eddie escupiéndole sangre al rostro y con la voz escapándosele en un hilo muy fino.

—¿Qué eres, mi agente?

Se pasa los dedos entre el pelo, después se huele la camiseta.

—Sí, no quería mencionarlo yo.  
—No mientas, Eds, es de cobardes. Con esa actitud jamás cazarás un buen marido.  
—Tómate el café antes de que te lo tire a la cara.

El café huele dulce y sabe peor, le da las gracias en voz baja y luego sacude la cabeza. Ahí está, Eddie en el suelo y con su chaqueta completamente roja, empapada, y Richie apretando, y apretando, y apretando _y por qué no deja de salir la sangre, por qué no para—_ Le da un trago largo al café y sonríe una sonrisa enorme, enseñando los dientes, hasta que le duele la mandíbula.

Parte de él espera que todos vuelvan a su antigua dinámica en cuanto abandonan Derry. Estas cosas pasan, se repite. Más allá de payasos asesinos, tienen cuarenta años, las amistades se separan y se convierten en otra cosa, una que está de fondo y que se retoma de tanto en tanto, cuando la realidad se va volviendo cada vez más quebradiza. Richie se resuelve a llamar a Tom, a Alisha, a John, a cualquiera de las caras que se le mezclan en la memoria en estos últimos años. _Perdona que te moleste, tío, sé que hace meses que no hablamos pero estaba ocupado teniendo una crisis nerviosa, ¿quieres tomar una caña? Puedes sujetarme las gafas mientras vomito de la ansiedad._

Y es que de repente Derry empieza a colarse por las rendijas de los últimos treinta años de su vida.

Conversaciones que se arrastran desde su primer trabajo en la radio, con Evelyn, la becaria que entró el mismo día que él. Pelirroja y que se escapaba a fumar con él en los descansos, que soltaba tacos como un carretero y que le metió los dedos entre el pelo cuando se besaron una vez, muy borrachos. Que le dijo _no pasa nada, Rich_ cuando se apartó porque un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, y por una vez no tenía nada que ver con ella, no tenía nada que ver con que fuera una chica. _No pasa nada, Rich_, y lo había dicho de verdad, medio riéndose, le había apartado la cara con la mano cuando la intentó besar de nuevo, exagerado y haciendo el tonto esta vez, con la lengua fuera como un perro. Sí que pasa, le había querido decir, no ves que sí que pasa.

Treinta años de coleccionar conocidos, gente que pasaba por su vida sin pena ni gloria y con la que hablaba una vez cada dos años, una vez se pasaba la novedad de Richie Tozier.

—No te han puesto botón de apagado, ¿verdad?

Su primer novio, si es que se podía llamar de aquella manera, había sido bajito y mezquino. Todo el grupo de entonces lo había odiado en el momento y Richie, por supuesto, había caído bajo la red de insultos y chistes malos, había querido encogerlo aún más y llevarlo en el bolsillo.

—Claro que sí, está en alguna parte, quizá tu investigación no ha sido lo suficientemente exhaustiva. Puedo darte pistas de las coordenadas- ¿Espera, cuánto se puede ir al Sur?

Habían follado un total de dos veces, porque para entonces Richie se odiaba, pero no tanto. A veces se le olvidaba y lo recordaba a medio camino. Por suerte, como el resto de Richie, todo pasaba mucho, todo pasaba demasiado, y dos veces habían sido suficientes, antes de que Richie se volviera más, antes de que Richie fuera más Richie y el _no te han puesto botón de apagado, ¿verdad?_ no era una cosa que se decía de manera juguetona, sino que se decía contra el borde de una botella de cerveza y resoplando fuerte, cuando Richie no. Podía. Parar.

Daba igual, porque si Richie era demasiado, el resto nunca era suficiente.

Y quizá era él, quizá simplemente estaba roto.

_No te han puesto botón de apagado, ¿verdad?_

La primera vez que la jodió, que la jodió de verdad en una audición, la había pagado con su compañero de piso de aquel entonces. Tom era un chico alto y delgado, que tenía la nariz respingona y con el que Richie había encajado de inmediato, que le devolvía los golpes con una frialdad inusual y estoica. Había vuelto a casa tan borracho que había pasado veinticinco minutos sentado en la puerta, hablando a gritos y riéndose descontrolado hasta que le había abierto y se había caído de espaldas contra el suelo.

Tom le había mirado desde arriba, Richie con la nuca contra el suelo entre sus zapatos, legañas en los ojos.

—Tenía los tapones puestos —le había dicho, en lugar de _son las cinco de la mañana, Rich, qué mierdas haces_.  
—Tom, Tom, Tom, quieres escuchar un chiste —se le había agarrado a los tobillos con ambas manos, y no recordaba mucho más de aquella noche, pero recordaba esto con claridad. Se había aclarado la garganta y había dejado que su voz se retorciese en un acento sureño—. Disculpe, caballero, ¿querría escuchar un chiste?

Tom había puesto los ojos en blanco y le había cerrado los labios en una cremallera imaginaria.

_Bip, bip, Richie_, había pensado, viniera de donde viniera eso.

Y ahora, le envía un mensaje a Tom.

_Perdona, tío, sé que hace meses que no hablamos_. Treinta años de recuerdos se vuelven a colocar en su mente, se reajustan y aumentan de saturación. Si quedasen, no sabe si podría callarse según qué cosas. Tom, con su mujer y su hija y su vida adulta y respetable, con su nariz respingona y el pelo rizado. _Me recuerdas a un amigo del colegio_, le diría, quizá. No le haría falta una cerveza siquiera. _Era raro de cojones. Judío. Un buen tío_. Y lo mismo Tom pondría los ojos en blanco y le cerraría de nuevo los labios en una cremallera imaginaria.

Bill se queda dos días en Los Ángeles durante el tour promocional de la película de su mujer. Comen en una hamburguesería grasienta y Richie le dice “he dejado a mi agente, en realidad. Bueno, me han presentado voluntario para dejarle”, y Bill se limpia la barbilla con una servilleta.

—Joder, Rich —como pensándose si darle el pésame o la enhorabuena. Son días de cambios en sus vidas—, ¿has pensado en qué quieres hacer ahora?

Y lo cierto es que Richie pensó que sería más difícil, pero lleva dos meses enlazando actuaciones en locales pequeños, estrellándose y recalibrando, probando nuevo material.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Ah, ya me conoces Billiam, nunca me quedo mucho rato quieto. Estoy picoteando un poco, ¿sabes? —porque no puede dejar las manos quietas, retuerce una servilleta entre los dedos. Confesarse a Bill siempre ha sido un poco como tener un foco encima, como si la suya fuera la opinión que importase— Escribiendo cosas nuevas, disfrutando del anonimato. Está bien no tener cuatro cámaras metidas por el gaznate hasta para ir a mear.

Bill sacude la cabeza.

—¿Y b- b- bien? —frunce el ceño al escupir la frase.

_Bien qué,_ quiere decir. ¿Bien _me sigo despertando entre sudores fríos, ahora un poco menos_? ¿Bien _es más sencillo de lo que pensaba, retomar mi vida_? ¿Bien, _si me muevo muy rápido, si no dejo de hacer cosas, si no pienso en lo que se ha quedado atrás, entonces está bien_?

—Bien —dice, sacude los hombros otra vez—, cómo iba a estar, si soy un puto prodigio.

A Eddie le dice _ey, sé que tenéis un estricto toque-de-queda-en-la-cama-a-las-seis-de-la-tarde en el núcleo familiar Kaspbrak, ¿pero crees que tu mujer te desataría del cabecero para ver una función de un humorista triste y mediocre?_

Hace un mes que no se escriben, y tres desde que hablaron como personas totalmente disfuncionales que son, a mil kilómetros por hora en una llamada de skype que se cortaba cada pocos segundos. Eddie había estado enfadado por algo de su trabajo, Richie había dejado de escuchar porque llevaba una camisa de franela y parecía peligrosamente un pijama, un pijama completo, y “perdona, perdona, Eds, ¿me estás llamando desde los años cuarenta? ¿Quieres que te ponga un whiskey o algo mientras me cuentas lo duro que ha sido tu día, cariño?” y Eddie, que ya había tenido la cara roja y no había parado a respirar en los últimos dos minutos, había dado tres golpes a la pantalla de su ordenador. “Bip, bip, Richie, si te aburre lo que te cuento pues te jodes”. Mejillas hundidas, ojos de ciervo, las ojeras hasta la barbilla, estúpido pijama de franela. Richie había pensado _madre mía, Tozier, sí que estás en la mierda_, y había tenido más razón que un santo. Así que había sido la última vez que habían hablado, que habían hablado en voz alta, porque las conversaciones con Eddie siempre le dejaban una mezcla de excitación y desamparo profundo, que Richie había aprendido a identificar como La Adultez, y al final siempre tenía que darse un cabezazo contra la mesa y masturbarse como si no hubiera un mañana. La Adultez y la Adolescencia a menudo se intercambiaban en su cabeza, eran una y la misma, y si Richie había crecido algo en los últimos treinta años, al menos que le sirviera para ser totalmente consciente de este tema.

No le escribe hasta que no está de camino al aeropuerto, y para entonces ha borrado y reescrito hasta diez mensajes y un par de emails, y quién cojones se escribe emails ahora mismo, la verdad. Una vocecilla traicionera en su cabeza dice _Eddie, Eddie escribe emails_, porque no es el primero que le ha enviado con una firma que pone Edward Kaspbrak, acompañado de su número de móvil y su número fijo y su número de fax. “Nadie usa fax ya, Eddie, poner tu número de fax en tu firma de correo electrónico es como dibujar la Gioconda en el Paint y colgarla en el MoMA.”

Así que le envía el mensaje y añade un par de faltas de ortografía, quita los signos de puntuación, añade los emoticonos de un micrófono y unas lágrimas.

Para cuando aterriza, tiene un mensaje de vuelta que pregunta: _¿ubicación?_

Los mensajes de Eddie siempre son escuetos, en su chat grupal aparece esporádicamente para hacer alguna aclaración salvaje, antes de desaparecer de nuevo entre las sombras. Esto no debería resultarle atractivo, pero la dignidad de Richie está ya por los suelos, y supone que no hace más daño admitirlo.

Con siete meses de tierra entre medias de Richie y un payaso caníbal, de vez en cuando es capaz de pensar que las cosas evolucionan en alguna dirección, y que esa dirección es hacia delante. No obstante, cada vez que Richie se va a subir a un escenario, tiene ese mismo momento de pánico que tuvo los primeros programas en directo, la primera vez que hizo una aparición en televisión, los primeros monólogos de cuarenta minutos. Un pánico paralizante, estómago encogido, sudor en la nuca. Se repite, a menudo en los últimos tres meses, que no tiene veinte años ya.

—Ya has pasado, por esto, venga, joder —apretando las manos contra el lavabo del servicio del bar—. Hay treinta personas, máximo, puedes decepcionar a treinta personas más.

Treinta más, no es problema.

Esto es de lo que Richie no habla cuando se sube a un escenario: no habla de su infancia, porque es demasiado pronto para hablar de eso, y no puede malgastar el finiquito en terapia. No habla de su adolescencia, porque eso conllevaría abrir toda una caja de Pandora que no sabe si puede cerrar ahora mismo. No habla de sus amigos, de los de toda la vida, porque cuando piensa en ellos se le cierra la garganta. No dice, _hay un amigo aquí, un amigo de la infancia, Eds, saluda al público. Ahí donde le veis, bien puesto, con su traje y sus mocasines, es como un chihuahua enfurecido, podríais perfectamente verle en brazos de Paris Hilton con un plumas rosa antes de desgarrarle el cuello al cartero. A tu salud, Eds_.

Tampoco bebe, no en el escenario.

Pero sí habla de todos los rumores que han surgido desde su desaparición, y de olvidarse de su propio nombre en medio de la presentación. _Me habían hablado de la crisis de mediana edad, pero asumía que habría mucho más sexo y menos prozac._ Habla mucho de olvidarse. De su nombre, de su edad, de la gente a la que nunca escribe.

Hay un acuerdo tácito, una comprensión instantánea, entre la gente que se odia a sí misma y se pone un espejo delante.

_Esto es lo que hay_, parece que dice. Una camisa arrugada, unos vaqueros, las gafas enmarcándole la cara. _No es mucho, pero ey, habéis pagado una entrada, así que al menos podéis reíros de mí un rato._ Y son treinta personas, máximo, treinta a las que decepcionar, sus antiguos compañeros de la radio, que levantan la cerveza desde su mesa cuando le ven subir, y Eddie, que se mete las manos en los bolsillos y le mira desde la barra. _Esto es lo que hay_. Y carraspea, y la garganta se le hace arena antes de comenzar a hablar.

Porque Richie es, sobre todo, un cobarde, se detiene primero en la mesa de sus antiguos compañeros.

John es un tipo regordete, le envuelve en un abrazo nada más llegar y Richie se siente culpable por no haberle visto en cerca de un año. De todos los gilipollas que Richie conoce, y se ha rodeado de muchos, John no es uno. Le saca cerca de cinco años y fue su jefe durante dos, se está quedando calvo pero Richie nunca se lo dice, porque John es un buen tío y también porque tiene un espejo en casa.

—Ajá, he conseguido engañaros.

Evelyn, que ahora lleva el pelo largo y rizado, le tiende una cerveza.

—Nos habían prometido que la estrella se encargaba de la cuenta.

Lo dice en tono jocoso, pero Richie le da un beso sonoro en la mejilla igual y le desliza un brazo por la cintura.

Es cada vez más fácil, se da cuenta, caer en esta dinámica. Decidir este soy yo esta noche. Hoy soy una persona que no se olvidará de esta gente en los próximos veinte minutos, hoy soy una persona que se odia a sí mismo un nivel aceptable, un nivel similar al resto. Hoy estos son los chistes que hay en el menú, ¿cuál es el nivel de levedad que estamos buscando?

Con la mano aún en la cintura de Evelyn, baja la mirada y dice: “Ha venido un amigo también, un segundo.”

—Ah, un _amigo_.

Y Richie les hace un corte de mangas mientras se acerca a la barra.

Allí, Eddie parece estar francamente torturado. Tan tieso que si Richie le agarrase con un poco de fuerza, probablemente le rompería. Camisa y pantalón de traje, sí. _Te has dejado el polo en casa, Kaspbrak, no querías desconcentrarme, imagino_ o _qué vienes, de un funeral_. Ninguna de las dos, mentalmente Richie se golpea a sí mismo. Siete meses desde que Eddie se metió en su Ford Focus de alquiler y Richie escondió la cabeza en la arena y, por instinto, lo primero que hace su mano es ir directa al pecho de Eddie para comprobar su solidez. Continúa allí, completo, le agarra del frente de la camisa antes de darle tiempo para reaccionar.

—Eddie, tío, no sabía si ibas a aparecer.

El rostro de Eddie se arruga al momento.

—¿Qué te ha hecho pensar que no? ¿Cuándo he pasado una oportunidad de reírme de ti?  
—Ah, ese es el espíritu.

Y porque aún no le ha soltado la camisa y está peligrosamente cerca de meterse en un abrazo que dure dos horas, se obliga a abrir el puño. Le da una palmada torpe en el brazo, como alisándole la manga de la camisa, y luego baja ambas manos, caen ortopédicas a los lados de su cuerpo.

—Venga, te presento a mis amigos.

A la segunda cerveza, Eddie se ha desabrochado los primeros dos botones de la camisa. Richie ha observado este movimiento a conciencia, igual que cómo se ha doblado las mangas hasta los antebrazos. Es un movimiento puramente estratégico, la tela no puede contener los movimientos frenéticos de sus manos y si no deja pasar algo de aire, probablemente muera en pleno grito. Como una heroína de Jane Austen, Richie deja vagar su mente durante unos segundos, consciente hasta el dolor de esos dos botones y de las muñecas huesudas. Eddie chasquea los dedos dos veces frente a su rostro.

—Eh, eh, tierra a Tozier, ¿sigues ahí?

John les mira divertido. John, a quien conoce desde hace quince años, pero que no ha visto este Richie, que revierte inmediatamente, que revierte sin remedio. _Qué quieres que te diga, John, ¿que me ponen bajitos y salvajes? ¿Que me gusta que puedan listarme los efectos secundarios de usar demasiado Listerine? Pues es que todos tenemos un pasado, John._ “Madre mía, Eds, si vas a contar historias vergonzosas del pueblo al menos déjame disociar en paz.”

—Ja —con la botella de cerveza en la mano (y es cerveza light, cerveza sin gluten), Eddie casi se recuesta sobre la mesa, al borde de su taburete—, y no, es necesario que estés presente para recordar tu breve idilio en el mundo de la música, Rich.  
—Ah, no.

La mirada de Evelyn pasa del uno al otro como un partido de tenis, “esto debería ser interesante”, y Richie deja su cerveza y señala a Eddie con el índice, acusador.

—Piensas que puedes avergonzarme, pero debes saber que podría haber triunfado, Spaguetti.  
—Richie aquí se creía Jerry Cantrell, intentó teñirse el pelo y todo.

John suelta una carcajada, “¿Alice in Chains, Richard?” como si fuera lo más vergonzoso que hubiera hecho Richie. Como si no pudiera pensar en cinco cosas más vergonzosas que ha hecho sólo a partir de las nueve de la mañana de ese día.

—¿Algún problema, Jonathan? ¿Queremos renegar de clásicos estadounidenses como _Heaven beside you_? Deberían retirarte la nacionalidad.

Finge escupir sobre la mesa, antes de inclinarse contra el oído de Eddie sólo para berrear _that’s fucked up and I’m not blind_, demasiado alto, casi escupiendo, y Eddie tiene que apartarle la cara a duras penas con la mano. “Joder, no, ya es suficiente con acordarme del pelo, mi terapeuta no puede con tanto.”

—Esto tiene tanto sentido —Evelyn está mirando al techo ahora—, siempre supe que eras un groupie, Tozier.  
—Rockero, querrás decir.  
—Nah, nah, nah, ¿te acuerdas de…? Joder, cómo se llamaba —y se vuelve a mirar a John, como si él tuviera la respuesta—, ese chico —de nuevo a Richie, que frunce el ceño—. Era batería, ¿cómo se llamaba? Saliste con él como un mes y cada día fue insoportable.

Según avanza la frase, Richie nota una sensación fría en su estómago. Cuántas personas para decepcionar hoy en la sala, Rich. Treinta. Treinta y una, quizá. Eddie tiene la cerveza contra los labios y la mano tensa, no está bebiendo. Y Richie, Richie se queda mirando a Evelyn, que continúa sacudiendo la cabeza, tratando de acordarse del nombre. Finalmente, Richie se aclara la garganta, porque ya son muchos segundos interminables, y dice: “Jack”, mirando la mancha pringosa que hay en la superficie de la mesa. ¿Y eso qué es? ¿Martini? Podría ser martini.

—Jack, sí —Evelyn se ríe, arquea el cuello—, llevaba coleta, creo que sólo por eso podríamos haberte hecho una intervención y nadie podría habernos juzgado.  
—Ja —contesta, casi arrancándoselo de la garganta, y Eddie sigue en doloroso silencio.

Le mira con las cejas muy junta. Richie casi está rogando, mandándole una petición silenciosa, _venga, di algo_, con la mano tensa alrededor de su cerveza. Se quiere hacer pequeño en ese momento, y al final Eddie dice “madre mía, Richie”. Por la cabeza de Richie pasan diez años de Derry en un segundo, pasan los _cómeme la polla, Tozier_ y los _¿es esa tu novia, Richie?_ y los _no me toques, maricón_, y Richie se ve a sí mismo sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida de Eddie como si le fuera la vida en ello, y le iba, casi se le va, y se siente destemplado, carcomido por la vergüenza y las náuseas.

—Madre mía, Richie, ¿un batería? El listón está más bajo de lo que pensaba.

Richie fuerza una sonrisa y brinda en el aire sin ganas.

—Ya me conoces, Eds, cualquier oportunidad de revolcarme en el fango será bienvenida.

Se despide de John y Evelyn con la promesa de volver pronto a Nueva York. Hace un intento de despedirse de Eddie, pero la voz se le queda en la garganta y Eddie le espera apoyado contra la pared mientras el resto coge un taxi. Lleva un abrigo largo y negro, una bufanda gris que se le enrosca al menos cinco veces al cuello.

—Cuidado, no vayas a coger frío.

Eddie enarca las cejas, y ninguno dice nada más después de eso, se limitan a caminar en silencio mientras Richie repasa la conversación en su cabeza una y otra vez. En cualquier otro momento, Richie le pasaría un brazo por encima de los hombros. Incluso con su cuelgue patético, incluso con esos meses de distancia. Richie no sabe lo que es estar cerca de Eddie y no tocar y empujar. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Cómo funciona en el resto de la gente? Cuando era pequeño se lo quería gritar a Stan, a Bill, _cómo lo hacéis, cómo os sacáis este picazón de dentro, cómo se hace la amistad si no es a base de tirones e insultos y un roce constante, cómo, cómo, cómo_. Ahora, cualquier roce parece peligroso, cualquier paso en falso es como un nudo en el cuello, que tira poco a poco.

Cinco minutos de silencio después, y porque ambos juegan en contra de la biología en ese aspecto, Eddie se para en medio de la calle vacía, delante de él, agita las manos:

—Qué cojones, Richie.

Y allí está.

Richie aprieta los labios.

—Tampoco ha sido agradable para mí.  
—Qué cojones, ¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

Y ni siquiera entran ahí, el resto de los Perdedores. Cuándo pensabas decírmelo a mí, Eddie Kaspbrak, como si no hubieran pasado treinta años de vacío.

—¿Sinceramente? —se balancea de un lado a otro, manos escondidas en su cazadora— Pues no sé, joder, Eddie, ¿nunca? Qué quieres que te diga.

Richie ha salido a escupir mierda delante de cientos de personas. Richie se ha metido en una casa encantada (dos veces). Ha aplastado el corazón de un payaso alienígena con sus propias manos (dos veces). Ha visto una adaptación a teatro de Shakespeare in love _voluntariamente_.

Se encoge de hombros, y Eddie gruñe y se frota el puente de la nariz con la mano.

—Rich… —comienza, como advirtiendo.

Richie nota algo líquido en el estómago, y no sabe si es miedo o rabia, o las dos cosas, pero de repente bulle y se ve dando un paso hacia delante.

—Qué, venga, Eddie, ¿que si pensaba contarte que soy…? —y traga saliva— No, no entraba en mis prioridades, ¿estás contento?

Se siente temblando en el sitio, como si llevase cuatro tazas de café encima, pequeño pero dispuesto a pelear. ¿Es así como se siente Eddie todo el tiempo?

—Joder, Richie —se mete los dedos entre el pelo—, que pasamos la noche juntos, joder.

Y no es eso como una jarra de agua fría. Todos los miedos de Richie juntos, envueltos y con un lacito. Sin que le tiemble un ápice la voz:

—Vaya —resopla—. Que te jodan.

Eddie no se molesta en abrir los ojos o en levantar la cabeza, pero gruñe contra las palmas de sus manos.

—No es eso lo que quería decir, me da igual… Sólo quería decir que tuviste tiempo de contarme... —respira hondo, baja las manos—. Lo siento. Sabes qué —sacude la cabeza en un movimiento nervioso, que Richie sigue porque no le queda otro remedio, porque todo lo que hace Richie es seguir lo que hace Eddie de manera concienzuda—, vamos a algún sitio a tomar algo, te invito a unas tortitas, yo qué sé. Lo hablamos tranquilamente.

Se le escapa la carcajada, pero esta suena más mezquina que de costumbre.

—Claro que sí, Eds, invítame a tortitas y nos olvidamos de esta mierda, represión curada.  
—No seas hijo de puta, Rich, lo estoy intentando.

Richie se grita contra un puño cerrado, en silencio, va a añadir algo más. Finalmente se lo calla, gira sobre sí mismo y se acerca a las escaleras del edificio que tienen a su derecha. Se deja caer sobre los escalones como si alguien le hubiera cortado los hilos. Y ahí tienen a Richie Tozier, señoras y señores, estará aquí toda la semana.

Le tiemblan las manos y respira entrecortado, respira como respiraba Eddie cuando tragaba agua embarrada sin querer, como cuando Richie se cayó contra una tubería oxidada e intentó limpiarse la herida con un escupitajo.

Eddie camina en círculos, parece un animal enjaulado, respira hondo y abre y cierra los puños varias veces. Después de este ritual, se sienta junto a él, no sin antes dedicarle un segundo de consideración y una mirada de asco al escalón. Se estira el abrigo para tener cuidado de que su pantalón no toque la superficie.

—Lo siento, estaba siendo un imbécil. No tienes que contármelo, claro que no tienes que contármelo. Me ha sorprendido, eso es todo.

Las piernas de Richie vibran, bailan por sí mismas, y tiene apoyar ambas manos sobre ellas, mantener las rodillas muy juntas y mirar al frente. Si mira a Eddie, cree que se le quebrará la voz, y ya ha hecho suficiente el ridículo por un día. Por varios, incluso.

—Es absurdo, joder. Ni siquiera sé por qué me… —sacude la cabeza. _Mirada al frente, Rich_— Es Derry, ¿sabes? Da igual lo que haga, Derry está, está puto ahí, en mi cabeza. Quiero decir, aún ahora parece que.

Se da unos segundos, puede darse unos segundos. Eddie no insiste, pero le escucha respirando pesado a su vera.

—Solía ir a algún bar, estar con algún tío, cuando paré de… Cuando dije de acuerdo, puede que sea esto, que esto sea yo, de acuerdo, bien. Y entonces me quedaba paralizado, joder, entraba en pánico por completo cada vez. Pensaba ah, genial, es aquí cuando alguien viene y me revienta la cabeza contra una pared. Y no podía parar. Y luego, supongo que se ha hecho más sencillo, ¿pero no ha parado? —se mira las manos, los dedos que no para de mover— Quiero decir, cuarenta años y creo que puedo contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que he dicho que- Las veces que lo he dicho en voz alta.

Eddie no dice nada, se queda agazapado a su lado, con el cuello envuelto en sus seis kilómetros de bufanda.

Golpea el hombro de Richie con el suyo.

El estómago de Richie se derrite, se licúa y amolda contra lo que quede de él, que ahora mismo es sólo una cosa cansada. Se apoya la frente contra las manos, la montura de las gafas se le clavan contra la piel.

—Sabes qué, lo de las tortitas no suena ni medio mal ahora mismo.

Discuten durante quince minutos hasta que Richie encuentra en google maps un diner aceptable para los estándares de Eddie, que son casi más ridículos que él. “El moho de la cafetera es parte del menú, Eddie” y “si no te callas te juro por dios que te vomito encima”. Discuten de más y un poco más alto que de costumbre, para recuperar la última media hora. Richie agradece que no vuelvan a tocar el tema, agradece sobre todo que no tenga que confesar _claro que te lo quería decir, precisamente a ti_. Y nunca lo haría, claro, nunca sería una confesión que pudiera sacar a la luz, las iniciales en el Puente de los Besos, o el hecho de que sabe qué es agarrarle mientras se desangra, _sé de qué color son tus tripas, Eds_, y anda que no le gustaría eso.

Porque una cosa es— Una cosa es ceder una esquina, una pequeña parte escondida de sí mismo, para que añadan a su puzzle. ¿Pero lo de Eddie? Richie se guarda eso en una caja, para sí mismo. Nadie tiene por qué saber eso.

Se sientan en una mesa junto a la ventana y parece que alguien está apuntando a Eddie con una pistola, tenso y erguido. Coge la carta y Richie toma su decisión en función de las muecas de Eddie según lee.

—Eso —dice.  
—¿Perdón?  
—Lo que acabes de leer, pídeme eso. Pero con extra de nata.

Y Eddie sacude la cabeza y le lanza la carta a la cara.

—¿No te van a regañar? —gira la carta sobre la mesa, echa un vistazo a los dibujos de los platos.  
—¿Perdón? —Eddie parece sorprendido.  
—El Leviatán, tu mujer, lo que sea, pensé que estarías mirando el móvil cada cinco minutos y tendría que mentirle y decir que sí, estábamos preparando un trabajo de Ciencias en casa de Bill, señora Kaspbrak.

Richie tamborilea con los dedos sobre la mesa, elige unas tortitas y un sandwich especialmente grasiento, con queso, pepinillos, cebolla, mayonesa y bacon.

Eddie abre la boca para decir algo, y luego la cierra y niega enérgico con la cabeza, tiene el cuello rojo. “Hoy no,” y luego “¿qué tipos de pan crees que tienen para las tostadas?”

El chiste es que Richie se despide de Eddie en medio de la calle en Nueva York, y Eddie le hunde la nariz contra el cuello. Tiene la nariz helada y cuando le abraza tiene que ponerse de puntillas, se le cuelga como si se le hubiera olvidado cómo tocar a la gente, como se tocaban de pequeños porque nunca había otras personas en la habitación. A Richie se le encoge el estómago y el pecho, de repente las costillas le aprietan, se hacen demasiado pequeñas para contener lo que sea que está empujando por salir de allí. _Vamos, joder, Tozier_, y cierra los ojos un segundo, y cuando el abrazo para, da dos pasos atrás y hace una pistola imaginaria con la mano.

—Nos escribimos, ¿no?

Eddie le mira muy quieto durante un segundo.

—Sí —responde despacio, como quien trata con un niño especialmente lento—, nos escribimos, Richie.

Y Richie aprieta los labios y asiente. Eddie se mete en un taxi, y Richie coge un avión esa mañana, y cuando llega a Los Ángeles su vida sigue exactamente como la dejó.


End file.
